For You
by The Last
Summary: Tohru's making a sacrifice she may not live to see the results of. [Kyo:Tohru]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Author's Note**: This is the thrid time I've revamped _For You. _The first and second versions had eight very short chapters. Let's hope this time it works better.

**+ For You +**

Tohru stared at the knife blade in her hand as it rested against her wrist. Without a pause she nicked the pale skin, letting the crimson blood swell into a bloody bead. Turning her wrist, she watched as it slid down and fell on the first painted rock.

"For you," she whispered, cutting another notch, letting that blood trace a path and plunge to cover the acrylic scales of the dragon stone from Shigure's set. "For you." Another cut, another stone gleaming darkly in the sunlight, another spirit freed from the curse. "For you." Twelve cuts upon her arms, twelve times she murmured the two words. When the zodiac stones were drying crimson, she touched a bracelet identical to Kyo's with dripping fingers. Taking a breath to steady her suddenly dizzy head, Tohru touched the red metal to her arm once more. As the knife blade opened another slit in her arm, the room spun around her and it slipped, sliding down as blood poured out. She reached up from the floor, her whole body trembling as her fingertips touched the tops of the beads.

"For you." Then, with a small sigh, the fingers slid off the smooth surface and rested on the floor.

For you.

**:F:**

Kyo and Yuki's heads jerked up, turning towards each other. As they started to rise from where they were sitting, both froze. Yuki's eyes widened, feeling a chill wash through him. Kyo stared at the rat for a moment, the icy sense freezing not only his body, but his heart. A split second later, his bracelet shattered. Without bothering to try to understand why this was happening, he raced up the stairs, Yuki close behind him. They didn't know what had happened, but it had something to do with Tohru.

Slamming open the door to Tohru's room, Kyo stopped dead at the sight of her crumpled form lying on the floor. Kyo didn't need to see the drying brown stains in the carpet to know what had gone on, or the knife glittering murderously near her hand. Another death, another bloody scene flashed before his eyes, and the orange head hesitantly, numbly, walked to her side.

"Tohru? Tohru?"

The broken whisper slowed Yuki, who was entering the room. His violet eyes automatically took it all in; the thing that struck him the most was the blood covered Zodiac stone set and the black and white beads laying beside them. A near silent gasp was all; the rat moved out of the way as Kyo walked shakily by, Tohru cradled in his arm. With a last glance at the set, the Rat picked up the bracelet and fingered it. Yes, someone somewhere was going to have a hell of explaining to do. The sight of blood dripping slowly down Tohru's arm only reinforced that decision, and from the anger that only fear and worry were covering on the cat's face, he had come to the same conclusion.

**:U:**

Yuki waited for the operator to pick up, anxiously watching Kyo try to bind the slits on Tohru's arms. She lay quietly on the floor, towels soaking up the last drops of blood she had left. Even near death she looked peaceful, pale white and barely breathing, but the hint of a smile on her lips, like always.

There was no time to wait for Hatori to get here- only the hospital could help her now. As a click on the other end signaled someone picking up, Yuki turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Operator? Yes, I need an ambulance as soon as one can get here; there's been an attempted suicide…"

The tense voice faded out of Kyo's mind. They had agreed to call it suicide; there was no point in even trying to explain something like what had to have gone on upstairs to an Outsider. Holding onto her hand tightly, he whispered softly to distract himself.

"Please hold on, Tohru. You can't leave yet. Hang on, Tohru. Hang in there. We'll get you help soon."

The sound of the telephone being hung up made Kyo look up; Yuki kneeled down to help him.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Now we just have to wait."

Damn. This was going to kill them both. Stopping the bleeding as best they could, the two settled down to wait out the eternity before they would hear the forlorn wail of the siren.

_Don't leave us Tohru. Don't leave us yet. Stay here. Stay where you're needed. Don't leave us._

**:R:**_  
_

"She might not make it."

The words screamed through their minds, stunning all of them. Kisa broke down into quiet, hiccupping sobs first as Kagura drew her into comforting arms, Hiro blinking, speechless for once. Ritsu was about to start wailing until Shigure's shaken look silenced him. Ayame watched his younger brother with worried eyes, seeing the violet pools go blank and quiet.

Hatori stood up and talked to the doctor in charge of Tohru in the room where she lay. Kyo clenched his hands, fighting the emotions rising in him, until he finally stood and shoved past a nurse. She let out an annoyed exclamation but he pushed by, only to stop as a hand entered his field of vision. Following the arm up, he looked at Yuki.

Then, slowly, he put his tan hand under the pale fist, and a bracelet dropped into his palm. Without another word Kyo turned and entered the sterile room where Tohru lay, beyond where medicine could help her.

Kisa's dwindling hiccups echoed through the cramped room where nine Sohmas waited for the words that would change their lives.

**:U:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The slow and uncertain sound of the monitor was reflected in Kyo's footsteps. Hatori caught sight of the teenager and motioned to the doctor beside him to back away. Crouching beside the metal bed frame, Kyo picked up Tohru's limp hand.

"Tohru, I don't know how you did it, or why, but I think I know the answer. You did it because you loved us, didn't you? Oh, Tohru, we could have lived with our curses if it meant living with you. Don't leave."

His hand flexed around the beads in his hand, and he let them dangle from his fingertips, looking at the clinking spheres.

"I don't know if I can save you, or if anyone can… But Tohru, you saved me from my hell. I want a chance to save you from what could be yours."

Slipping the beads over her wrist, he stood and picked her up slightly. Holding her to him, Kyo cried softly into her shoulder. The monitor beeped, slower and slower.

"Hold on…"

**:B:**

_White light. Tohru had always dreamed of this moment, when she would finally be able to go into Heaven. As she stretched towards the pearly beams, something stopped her. She paused, trying to remember why she had ended up here._

I was…

_Memory failed her. She shook her head, once again trying to figure out the final moments of her life._

I was…

_The Sohmas. Faces flashed by, each one dearly beloved or known, an emotion accompanying each. _

I was trying to break the curse, but something went wrong.

_A moment later, Yuki and Kyo's faces passed in her mind. Each loved, one as a brother, one as more. She reached out, trying to grasp the image before her, but it slipped away._

Kyo…

_As if summoned by her words, a chain snaked by her, ending next to her hand. Looking at them, she realized that they were beads- Kyo's beads. Glancing one last time at the light, she turned and grabbed the end._

I'm coming, Kyo. Just wait for me.

**:A:**

Something moved against his shoulder. Opening suddenly hopeful eyes, Kyo dared to look down. Tohru's hand crept up his arm and touched his face softly. His muffled shout brought everyone into the room, sneaking in, as if afraid to find her dead. She smiled at them from her place beside Kyo as he clutched her hand, unwilling to let go. Hatori and Yuki's eyes both noticed the bracelet on her wrist, but neither said anything. Released from some invisible bond, Kisa and Mojimi rushed forward, hugging and kissing and crying once more. The tension broken, the rest did so too. Throughout the commotion, Kyo held Tohru's and she held his, and when, a week later, the change was evident to all who saw them together- well, it was obvious that they were truly a pair. The bracelet never came off, but when Tohru caught Kyo staring at it sadly, she would smile and give him a kiss.

"It's worth it every day of my life."

Indeed, one might think, watching them hold their infant daughter Kyoto, it must be.

For everyone.

For you.


End file.
